The rise of the desert coyotes
by ranger23rd
Summary: This is about a small resistance cell before the battle of San Francisco golden gate bridge that then grows to the point it can cause the KPA to start sending troops in to deal with them letting the Military push back the invaders.
1. Prolouge

**To be honest I just want to do this for now I hope you enjoy this story and this is from the first homefront game when it wasn't as advanced.**

(Tucson Arizona after the invasion)

People are walking the street while the KPA patrols are walking past civilians, that's when they stop from a rock hitting one of them, that's when they try to stop a teenager only for the teenager to take off down the alley with the KPA on the teens tracks only to be stopped by a tripwire tripping three of the five, that's when the other two were tackled and started to get punched and beaten by a brick, the other three start to get up only for one to get stabbed, another slammed into the wall, while the last one was lifted and thrown across the alley by a tall person who you can't really tell if it was a he or she from some of the metal armor it has on (sorta like tower from strike force heroes 2 and its nickname is steel wall) after they kill the KPA patrol they loot the bodies and start to run off after hearing a car stop in front of the alley. They climb down into the sewer and close the sewer hatch and start to run to another hatch with a makeshift ladder leading up, they climb up and out of the sewer hatch, that's when they start to walk home with the guns in their duffel bags, they walk past a patrol with a tank with them, they start to walk into a house and close the door fast.

They walk down stairs into a basement with a hole inside of it with a map and some armor and camouflage nets, they walk up to the map and mark another KPA patrol route, that's when they started to mark different routes and then they mark a hill and that's when they started to pack their weapons into a duffel bag, since security is not as tight because their focusing their attention at San Francisco, they walk to see a supply convoy that's when they started to take cover behind some old buildings waiting for them to get close. That's when one of them take out a RPG and aimed at the tank waiting for the convoy to get closer, thats when steel wall holds up an machine gun, while the other two aim their rifle while another pulls out a sniper that was found in the building, right when the tank was in range the RPG was fired knocking the tracks out causing the whole convoy off guard while the soldiers get out of the truck only to get shot before they could take cover.

Some of the KPA soldiers fire at steel wall causing it to take cover while the RPG was reloaded and fired again knocking the tank out, that's when the crew started to get out only to get gunned down, the KPA starts falling back only to get killed by the fire from the teenagers, they get out of cover and walk towards the trucks to see more ammunition and some C4 and threw a grenade into the tank to stop them from using it again, they grab as much as they can and that's when one of the teenagers set a trap on of the bodies and then leaves with the others.

 **This was just the prologue I hope you enjoy this ladies and gentlemen and I am going to need some help with oc so when you can help thanks and Ill make the bio for the characters thank you for reading.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Here's another chapter and I hope you enjoy.**

(3rd pov)

The teenagers are running past some buildings since the KPA put half the city on lockdown because of the attack on the convoy, they had to stop because of the KPA walking down the road with another tank right behind them, they had to stop and run into a old building while the teenager with the RPG jumped through the window and started to lay down on the ground near the window, while everyone else took cover behind a wall or a couch steel wall moved a book shelf in front of it near the wall, the whole KPA patrol pass by them some of them looking into the window to see nothing but a couch, and a bookshelf, they continue walking past the house, after their all gone the teenagers get up and that's when the bookshelf falls over, they start to block the door and windows and starts looking around the house for more ways to get out and move around the city. They see a loose flooring in one of the rooms and start to take it apart to see a basement that's covered up, they jumped down and see a half digged tunnel, they start to climb back up to see steel wall putting another shelf to block the door so they can get some defense's just in case of attack and get a exit ready to use, that's when one of them jumps into the newly found basement to find some rusty old shovels to start digging out the tunnel, they start to digging only to hear a rumble over head causing them to stop and start to see steel wall hold the shelf's as they hear the KPA right outside, that's when the door explodes throwing them all at the wall and the a piece of the door slam right into one of them causing them to blackout while the others start to get up only to see alot of KPA soldiers aim their weapons causing them to hold their hands up while they leave the knocked out one alone thinking he's dead while the others are forced into a school bus.

(2 hours later, ? Pov)

I woke up and held my head to see everyone's gone and a hole in the wall, I got up and see my rifle which was an AK-47, that's when I see my friends RPG on the floor, I pick it up and start to get my friends weapons and start walking outside with the duffel bag on my shoulder while I was walking I see a KPA vehicle drive by, I walk towards the bridge and start to set up some charges while waiting for the bus to be on the bridge, I hold onto my head and see a Goliath on the bridge with some KPA vehicles behind it then the school bus, I hold the detonator and press it causing the while bridge to collapse from the explosives causing the whole convoy to start panicking while the bus fell upside down, I ran towards it and walked in and pulled out a pistol shooting the driver and continued to walk towards the upside down captives also known as my friends. I start cutting them loose having them hit the floor that's when I hear the Goliath drives down, that's when they start getting up and start running out of the bus while the Goliath started driving towards us, I hand my friend his RPG while we running letting him turn around and fire a round at it causing it his the tire off causing it to do multiple flips while we were running, that's when steel wall pull us to the ground having the Goliath go right to over us. We got up to see some KPA soldiers repel down, I threw their weapons towards them, that's when we started fire at them causing the KPA to slowly advance while we hold them back, I fire a few rounds at them while my friend reloads his RPG, after he reloads we start to run leaving a little surprise for them in the duffel bag, I take cover behind the Goliath while the others run away, I look at my AK and close my eyes for a second then get out of cover and start firing at the KPA soldiers advancing, I shout "Common you Norks ill give you a dinner date with Kim Jung UN!" fires another burst hitting a few of them and shout again "This is our home dammit, we ain't giving another inch!" I reload and see another Goliath block the way my friends left at having me surrounded.

I see a chopper hover above the KPA soldiers aiming their weapons at me causing me to lower my weapon and look back at the advancing KPA, I look to a building window to see my friends looking down while the KPA start to walk closer, that's when one of the soldiers slam his weapon to my head making everything go dark.

(4 Hours later, on the school bus,3rd Pov)

The teenagers watch the KPA drag their friend into a school bus while trying to hold steel wall back from giving up their location to the KPA, they start to watch the bus drive off and steel wall turns around starts going down the stairs while they grabs their weapons and try finding a room to stay in, the second the teenager with the rocket launcher try's entering one of the rooms steel wall grabs him and threw him behind it and walked in slamming the door closed, while the others start entering different rooms and that's when night approaches. On the bus the teen is looking out the bus window seeing the full moon, that''s when a shadow is casted on him only for him to see a prison came into view, that's when the gates open and he is forced up and pushed out, he is dragged towards a cell and then thrown in before he could get up one of the KPA guards kicked him straight into the face knocking him out, that's when the cell door closed the camera starts to back away from the cell then starts getting faster passing cells and KPA guards until it's finally outside showing the prison in full view with alot of guards on the wall.

 **I hope you like this bit let me know in the comments or reviews and let me know if you want your oc into this story, I hope you have a good day Ladies and Gentlemen. (music I was listening to while writing this story Sabaton Panzerkampf, Uprising, Coat of arms, and Wehrmacht.)**


	3. Bio

**Here is their BIO.**

Nickname: Steel wall

Name:?

Age:?

Gender:?

Weapons: LMG, and a big knife it uses as a bayonet that can be place right under the barrel.

Equipment: Wears armor from car's, tanks, and anything it can rip off that's metal.

Info: Much is not know of Steel wall only that it has armor made out of armor from different vehicles, and that it never talks, no one knows were it came from but only Lance knows were but decided to keep it a secret for it's sake.

Name: Mike

Nickname: trigger happy

Age: 17

Gender: Male

Weapon: A Spas shotgun with a Colt 1911.

Equipment: Light armor for quick building assaults.

Info: Mike was found inside a school holding off KPA with just a shotgun and a pistol and some lethal traps that had KPA on the walls...literally, he is the teams CQC man, he is also a so called ladies man and will flirt with anyone woman in sight, the only people keeping him in check is Steel wall but it slamming it's fist in his face.

Name: Adam

Nickname: Desert mouse

Age: 18

Gender: Male

Weapon: Sniper with a scope and without a scope, and a Colt 1911

Equipment: Has a gillie suit on to blend in to the desert surrounding.

Info: Adam earned his name by his silence through the field and his most know tactic is using a mouse to scout the area in front of him, some say he is blind but others doubt, he was found in the tall grass taking out officers in a KPA HQ causing panic for an hour or two.

Name: Dave

Nickname: Earth shaker

Age: 16

Gender: Male

Weapon: Carry's an RPG and also has a AK-47

Equipment: Wears a makeshift flak jacket with a goggles.

Info: Dave was a best friend of Mike but both were split off, he was found firing an RPG at a KPA convoy destroying the tanks and armor before taking everything and jumping onto a KPA train that was driving under the bridge, he got his name for him always firing his RPG in unsafe buildings shaking most of the area.

Name: Lance

Nickname: Coyote

Age: 18

Gender: Male

Weapon: Carry's an AK-47 with a bayonet on it and also carry's two Colt 1911's.

Equipment: Wears a mask with a helmet with goggles on with a vest on.

Info: Lance was the one to start the resistance cell in Arizona, he was found throwing a KPA heavy out a window and fighting like a Coyote in his room, he was then later found with Coyotes in the desert hunting KPA with them, he was then found again throwing a KPA officer through a door in a KPA HQ, he then found Steel wall and that's when the cell started.

 **This is their Bio, if you want your OC in this please do it like this and add the info when they were found in the cell.**


End file.
